swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexas Trassk (character)
Hexas Trassk is a Trandoshan Bounty Hunter and accomplished TIE pilot for the Imperial Navy. His devotion to the Imperial cause has earned him acclaim from his superiors, and he has become one of only a few non-humans to truly soar through the ranks of the Imperial Navy. Early life Born into a wealthy family of Trandoshan slavers, Hexas Sullvass was scarcely exposed to the vagaries commonly associated with life on Dosha while he was young. As comfortable as this lifestyle was, it simply didn't suit the unusual Trandoshan. Blessed by The Scorekeeper with a strong build and good aim, Hexas was sure he would go places one day. It was at a regional sharpshooting competition on Dosha that the young Trandoshan was discovered. A Rodian Bounty Hunter was watching the competition, and recognized the juvenile's impressive talents with the rifle and carbine. After the competition, which Hexas won rather easily, the Rodian made a point of meeting the young sharpshooter. After a lengthy conversation, the Rodian was taken aback by the Trandoshan's optimism and thirst for adventure. Otzasski, the Rodian hunter, would later be quoted as saying, "I've never seen a Trandoshan quite like that one... I thought he was dumb as a rock at first, then I realized he was something far rarer and more interesting. He was a Trandoshan idealist. They exist... Go figure." despite the Rodian's initial disbelief at Hexas, he bade him to leave Dosha and go with him to Dantooine, where he could teach him all that he knew about Bounty Hunting. Although he thought it was a joke at first, he eventually buckled under the Rodian's powers of persuasion, and after a day of packing and brief, awkward goodbyes Hexas was on the AEG-77, Emperor's Ransom, rushing to Dantooine to some unforeseeable future in death-dealing. All things considered, it wasn't a bad way to start a career... The Bounty Hunter's Guild After being trained by Otzasski for about a month, Hexas took the Rodian's clan name, Trassk, as his own, and was presented before the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Cradossk didn't trust the optimistic Trandoshan, who seemed all too happy about being a Bounty Hunter to him, however when given a demonstration of Hexas' skills, he had no choice but to accept him into the ranks. Later in the hunter's career, Hexas and Cradossk would become close friends, and Hexas was stationed as the Guild leader's bodyguard for five months before the grizzled old Trandoshan sent him back to hunting. Five days after circulating Hexas out of his personal guard, Cradossk was killed and devoured by his son, Bossk. Hexas was a few years younger than Bossk, and the two grew close through Hexas' relations with Cradossk, the two taking part in a number of successful hunts together before the death of Cradossk, that saw Bossk performing hunts less and less. However by that time, Hexas was his own hunter, and was well known in his own right amongst criminals as a merciless vessel of pseudo-vigilante justice, as the Trandoshan gladly took missions that sent him to slaver rings and spice dens where excess casualties weren't necessarily a problem. His position in the Guild was secure, and he would enjoy a great deal of popularity and wealth before any threat to his station appeared. An Unwound Career Hexas' career took it's first major blow when he reacted brashly to stories of a lecherous ring of slavers that had been stealing young Twi'lek girls out of their homes and forcing them into service in Harems around Tatootine and Lok. Although composed at first, when he took in his first target and saw the small, malnourished forms of the would-be slaves wasting away in rusty cages, he was set on fire in a way he'd never been before. With all the conviction of a mindless killing machine he systematically slaughtered each member of the ring of slavers, with each killing more savage than the next. His actions gained him widespread adoration as a Champion of Justice among his people, but the Guild was distraught over one of their top members performing so many high-profile killings in over such a vast stretch of space. It shed bad light on the Bounty Hunter's Guild in the eyes of the law, and for a time Hexas was placed on probation. He returned after a month of hunting beasts in Kashyykk, able to resume his normal duties. He made a point of keeping his composure, but his station in the Guild was never so high as it had been again. His influence, however, had grown immensely, and new hunters often looked up to the 'Noble' Trandoshan. Taking to the Skies As his work in the Guild began becoming lighter Hexas finally found time for an old aspiration of his. Signing up for the Imperial Navy as a fighter-pilot. This was discouraged by his colleagues, who didn't want to see one of their number blown to pieces in a space battle, but Hexas couldn't be bothered. His first duties involved killing low-end pirates and protecting shipping routes, but the rush of being in space with his own TIE Fighter was exhilarating for the Bounty Hunter. Over time his duties grew in influence, despite the challenges of being a non-human in the forces. He later described the feeling as, "Being a big fish with seven heads in a small pond full of perfectly normal minnows. You just feel different, and you know exactly why. You just try not to think about it." His superiors in the Navy were nowhere near as taken by the Trandoshan's charms as the Bounty Hunter's were, and they began giving him more and more dangerous missions. However Hexas was an ace pilot, and in his TIE Interceptor he managed to outshine their low expectations time and time again. Eventually the Navy buckled under the weight of its bigotry, and Hexas was given a particularly choice rank, becoming one of only a few Trandoshans officers in the Imperial Navy. The Galactic Civil War Hexas was chosen to pilot an experimental TIE Fighter based on a design created by Chiss engineers that had stolen the technology. He was deployed in the battle over Hoth, where he found the design to his liking, using it to tear a fine number of Rebel starfighters apart before two of the fighter's four curved wings were destroyed by an untidy collision with a B-Wing. With his maneuverability nullified almost completely, Hexas retreated from the batttle, returning with a TIE Interceptor to finish the fight above Hoth. Despite his embarrassing retreat with the experimental fighter, Hexas was still considered one of the greater assets of the battle. During the waning months of the Galactic Civil War, Hexas found himself watching helplessly as a Trandoshan rebel was systematically executed in front of his eyes. He had seen Rebels die before, but this one was unarmed, afraid, and one of his people. It was an end to the Trandoshan's career with the Empire, and a day later, he resigned from the Imperial Navy, to much protest from his superiors, who out of anger suspended his interplanetary travel rights and repossessed both of his TIEs. He had one thing left though. An antique ARC-170 that he had been restoring in his free time, and without question as to where he was going, he plugged a hyperdrive into the large fighter and took off for Tatooine. It took him a couple of hours to get used to the archaic systems of the fighter, but when he did, he broke through a small Imperial blockade and landed at Anchorhead, greeted by the raised rifles of the men he had once hunted. It took a week in a detention block to convince the Rebels that he wasn't a spy, and when he finally did, he quickly gained acceptance due to the story of his escapades as a Bounty Hunter being spread around. With a grin and a fine suit of armor, Hexas was sent to Endor to participate in what had been described to him as, "A chance at redemption for everything you did while you were dancing on the strings of the Empire." Though hardly instrumental in the battle, Hexas killed a number of Imperials, and trapped a number of AT-STs. He was still shooting Scout Troopers when the Death Star exploded overhead. Category:Player characters